


囚（3）

by choufengjun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choufengjun/pseuds/choufengjun





	囚（3）

Thor是如此狼狈的被带出VIP包房，中年男人欲求不满的盯着Thor健硕的身躯，却最终在Loki手下对他耳语告知他将会由神秘的S先生为他服务时笑逐颜开，Thor固然新鲜可口，可千金难求的S先生才是他们这个圈子里的最爱。  
胸膛的肌肤还一片潮红，Thor低垂着眼帘，即使人们来来往往并不在意他衣不遮体下身甚至还挺立着狼狈的模样，可他却十分在意，那种被人肆意玩弄的屈辱感迫使他紧咬唇瓣让鲜血的味道刺激着自己不至于暴怒。  
Thor被肌肉男们推入了一间宽敞的办公室，不同于地下室里浓烈的麝香味，也不同于VIP包房里昏黄色调的压抑，这间房有着被摆放整齐的各种艺术品以及质地良好的家具，过于简洁的黑白风格，还有一股淡淡的古龙水香气，Loki！  
那被他紧握在手中甚至揉烂掉的名片之上也有这样的味道，在Thor踌躇的那几天内沾染到他的掌心。  
果不其然，Loki坐在转椅上双手交握目不转睛的盯着Thor看。  
可Thor没有忽略掉一个令人不得其解的细节，Loki的脸颊是潮红的，白皙修长的脖颈有几根青筋凸起，很难想象在Thor经历最屈辱的十分钟之内Loki又经历了些什么。  
   
强壮的男人把Thor大力的按在椅子上，椅子上的皮质扣带紧紧箍住了Thor的双腿，他的腿被大力的分开，挺立着的男根还沾有浊液，Loki被这一片美景所吸引，喉结难耐的上下滚动，粉色的舌尖又一次忍不住舔过上唇。  
Thor低头的一瞬间看到了Loki在办公桌下的长腿以及西裤上不明的液体和前端浸湿后那某个物体被描绘出的形状。  
在他被人欢愉的时候，Loki也在欢愉他人？  
Thor眉头紧锁，对于这个认知感到有一丝的不高兴，Loki被高定西装裤包裹着的双腿交叠在一起惹得Thor眼红，先前即使屈辱也没能释放的男根又胀大了两圈，在空气中微微颤动着。  
   
“你那样是会伤害到客人的，知道吗？”  
Loki手持皮鞭急不可耐的走到Thor的面前，他甚至等不到要回地下室去好好调教这个让他分心的男人了。  
皮鞭上的颗粒物绕着Thor挺立的乳尖缓缓打圈，Loki伏低身子特地让Thor看到他解开衣衫扣子后露出的洁白胸膛，并顺利的看到Thor尺寸过于惊人的男根翘立起来，似乎在等着他掌心的爱抚。  
“Good boy.”  
“想做一个顶级的S，就要先感受M的敏感，别这么凶狠的盯着我看，我是想把你包装成S的，并不是想让你被我这样拿着皮鞭抽打，抽打出快感，还是说，你很喜欢？”  
Loki手中的皮鞭扬起落下，扫过椅背的那一瞬间也轻柔的打过Thor被分开的腿根。  
疼痛使Thor露出了最狠厉的表情，他恨不得现在就解开所有束缚狠狠的把这个玩弄他于鼓掌之间的男人按在地上，用大掌撕开质地良好的西裤，用皮鞭一遍又一遍的打过那柔软翘挺的臀瓣。  
可Thor现在是被调教的那方，除了紧咬唇瓣凶狠的盯着恶劣的Loki，再无其他办法。  
   
Loki犹豫了一会，最终还是扔掉了皮鞭，他看到Thor完美的胸膛被自己的鞭子抽出红色印记，毁掉了那一整片潮红肌肤的美感，Loki并没有想象中那么喜爱SM这些东西，这只是作为他生存的手段而必须要了解。  
皮质的手套并没有被Loki脱掉，而是直接覆上了Thor滚烫的男根，只要还没有脱去，Loki还能欺骗自己这是为了给客人们带来最好的从业者的一种调教。  
Thor睁大那双湖蓝色的眼眸盯着这个优雅的男人蹲立在他的身下，冰凉的皮质手套带有些微男人掌心的温度把Thor的男根紧紧包裹住，并极有规律的开始上下撸动。  
Thor的男根距离Loki翘挺圆润的鼻尖只有不到几厘米，还有Thor心心念念的Loki水色的唇瓣正开合着微微喘息，他能感觉到Loki的兴奋，能感觉到Loki几乎要坐倒在地面上臀瓣的摇摆，Thor奋力的挣脱了两下，却没有挣脱皮扣对大腿的束缚，甚至还把自己的男根往Loki的手里又送了送。  
   
别看了！  
Loki只要微微抬头就能看见湖蓝色眼眸对自己的紧盯不放，蓝宝石一般的眼瞳满是纯粹的欲望，不掺杂其他情绪，Loki一边想要脱离开这种对他可以算是侮辱的眼光，就像他才是被Thor购买等待享用的商品一般，可又一边沉陷在Thor眼眸只有他的倒影这种令人喜悦的事情里。  
西裤上精致的皮带被Loki大力解开，他急躁的靠近Thor蒙住了Thor那双让他不知所措的眼睛，并将皮扣系在Thor金色的长发之上。  
太好了，这样就不会让他烦恼了！  
Loki为自己的决定感到无比明智，他甚至好心情的附在Thor耳边轻声自语。  
“失去视觉的快感是无与伦比的，未来你也会对别人做，但现在，自己感受一下吧。”  
皮质的手套还带着Thor男根的浊液划过Thor的喉结、锁骨、腹肌，最后停留在Thor被迫分开的腿根处。  
冰凉却又有温度的触感让失去视觉的Thor欲罢不能，他的眼正被坚硬的皮带磨蹭着，皮带够宽完全阻挡了他的视线，这反而让其他的感官都被放大。  
一个车手失去了最引以为傲的视力，却还有极好的听觉，尤其在Loki俯下身体对他耳语的时候，Loki低沉带有磁性优美的声音让他沉醉其中，如果手没有被铐住他一定要狠狠的揽过Loki的小脑袋，让水色的唇瓣在他的耳边不停爱语，最后疯狂的贯穿Loki，让爱语变得支离破碎、句不成句。  
   
Loki满意的看着Thor被他弄到一身都是水渍美好的躯体，兴奋的忘记了不亲近他人这些无聊的规矩，他大胆的跨坐在Thor的身上，紧绷着臀瓣的西装裤正如Thor所幻想的那样色情的摇摆着，Thor前端分泌出的液体沾湿了Loki西装裤的后面。  
想要去抓住在自己男根上肆意妄为柔嫩的臀瓣！  
这个想法在Thor现在满是情欲的大脑里来回转动，他凭借着一个车手对于紧急事态的自然反应，双手即使被手铐铐住也很轻易准确的绕过Loki的头顶狠厉的将这个恶劣的男人固定在自己的身上，手也如想要就要做到的想法揉捏住Loki的臀瓣。  
嗷，果然是如此的柔软。  
Damm！  
Loki挣扎着想要起身，可面前这个明明被自己遮住眼帘的人居然凭借着车手的天性就这样把他固定在自己的身上，该死，Loki一点也动不了，任由那火热的掌心揉捏着自己的臀瓣，甚至还出现了不该有的快感。  
让Loki无法预料的还有更多，Thor准确的含住Loki还在喷洒热气微微开合的唇瓣，Thor的舌尖裹住Loki粉色的小舌尽情共舞着，淫靡的水声在空荡的房间里被放大无数倍，Thor看不到，可Loki的耳尖都在滴血般的通红。  
Loki伸出手掌混乱的想要挣脱Thor的钳制，可如此大力的摆脱中却让Thor的手更肆无忌惮，那属于一个车手长年累月锻炼出的力量轻易的撕破了Loki的西装裤，之前Loki自慰而沾湿的内里早就被丢在某个沙发角里了，现在的Loki除了西装裤之后，里面什么也没有，暴露在空气中的臀瓣微微一颤，被Thor大力的揉捏成各种形状。  
还有Thor那该死的修长的指尖正一步一步的探入Loki未曾被人造访过的菊穴。  
他真的什么也看不见吗？  
Loki的额间冒出细密的汗珠，甚至怀疑这个混蛋车手拥有第二双眼睛，居然能这么精准的抓住他所有敏感。  
等等！  
Thor终于放开了Loki的唇瓣，他们分离开的唇舌间还有着淫靡的银丝，而这一切只有Loki看到了，他感到羞耻极了。  
Loki并不是什么没有开过荤的纯情小处男，他也拥抱过不少男男女女，但向来都是真上面的那个，而且性事上所有的细节都会由他来掌控，从来没有这么失控过。  
不，不对，是从遇到Thor后一切都开始失控了。  
   
Thor为了帮助一个只不过跟自己喝过几轮酒的车手澄清兴奋剂事件最终扯出了一整个不为人知的肮脏事情，Thor失去了所有，失去了原来站在他这边愿意帮他指认坏人的那位车手，失去了所有赞助商的投资，初开始的时候他和他的车队还能接下几场比赛，但比赛中所有车手像是疯了一样的针对他，这让Thor出了车祸，被抬到急救中心的担架上。  
Loki手中甜蜜的冰淇淋应声落地，他看着金发男人紧紧捂住双腿大汗淋漓却不忘关心车队的同伴有没有受伤的场景。  
以为自己是超级英雄吗？！  
Loki差一点就要冲上前去给Thor一巴掌以及给那些造成这个事故在一旁讥笑的车手们一人一巴掌。  
站在顶端容易吗？就这么轻易的想要毁灭一个人吗？  
Loki承认自己有些双标，通常他想毁掉一个人的时候可以轻易的去做，但要被毁灭的是Thor，他决不允许，Thor只能由他所毁灭。  
   
Loki苦笑出声，任由Thor的唇瓣轻易扯开他白色的衬衫含住那暴露在空气中的乳尖，他发现，他是真的沦陷了，而不只是对于一个猎物被自己猎取后的乐趣。  
Loki不笨，在感情这方面也比别人敏感细腻，当他知道Thor有机可乘的时候就用自己的方法卑劣的去接近Thor。  
可惜的是，现在这个被自己调教中发情的男人，对他，只有性。  
真的很可惜。  
   
——TBC——


End file.
